Tudo o Que Castiel Quiser, Dean Fará
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Quero que me toque lá. – e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.'


**Tudo o Que Castiel Quiser, Dean Fará**

Entrou na cabana do _ex_-anjo e o prensou na parede, o moreno tinha o caçador no meio de suas pernas, e de repente sentia um calor tomar conta de seu corpo e um incômodo engraçado.

_Dean... – disse ofegando.

_Que foi C-Cas? – perguntou a respiração pesada enquanto chupava o pescoço dele.

_Eu quero, Dean. – disse empurrando o quadril em direção ao loiro.

_O que você quer? – disse louco enquanto sentia as coisas lá embaixo se animarem ainda mais pelo súbito movimento do outro.

_Quero que me toque lá. – e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Dean arrancou-lhe a camisa fina que usava, prensando ainda mais o outro entre ele e a parede. Chupou-lhe os mamilos e apertou seu quadril arrancando um gemido esganiçado da garganta do outro.

_Dean! – gritou sentindo os dentes dele mordiscarem sua pele, arrepiando o corpo, excitando-o ainda mais.

Abriu os olhos para encará-lo e o coração falhou uma batida ao ter aqueles olhos verdes pregados em sua face em uma expressão sacana e tão conhecida que não deveria fazer seus pêlos arrepiarem-se, mas era simplesmente inevitável, sempre acontecia.

Sentia a saliva do caçador se espalhar por seu corpo, molhando tudo o que a boca dele tocava. Afundou a mãos no cabelo loiro, o empurrando de encontro ao seu sexo pulsante, só queria alivio.

_Apressadinho hoje, Cas? – o ouviu perguntar e mordeu os lábios, a voz rouca lhe fazendo delirar.

_Rápido, Dean. – disse sôfrego. – Eu preciso que faça.

Sentiu-o prender suas mãos ao lado do corpo, ele refez o caminho de saliva, dessa vez até chegar à orelha.

_O que você precisa que eu faça Cas? – e empurrou-se mais para frente, fazendo o moreno sentir o quanto estava duro. – Hein, Cas? – mas não teve resposta.

Sentiu quando a mão delicada do _ex-_anjo escorregou por seu abdômen, alcançando rapidamente o cós de sua calça, a mão do outro entrando em sua roupa e apertando seu pênis de uma forma que o fez engasgar pelo prazer.

_C-Cas! – gemeu ao senti-lo movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo devagar, como se o tivesse torturando.

Apoiou a cabeça no ombro nu do outro, ofegando e gemendo baixinho pela masturbação lenta que estava recebendo, as mãos segurando com força o quadril de Castiel, apertando-se mais de encontro a ele, cada vez que uma onda de prazer percorria seu corpo.

_Eu quero você Dean. – disse. – Eu quero que você me deite na cama e faça amor comigo. – ouviu o loiro gemer e então continuou. – Quero que me beije e fale que me ama, quero que fale palavrões enquanto me preenche por inteiro, quero que grite e quero ver suas veias saltarem quando estiver tendo um orgasmo tão maravilhoso quanto o meu. – e apertou-se mais a ele.

Dean urrou e então tirou a mão de Castiel de suas calças. Pegou o moreno no colo enquanto sugava-lhe a boca. Jogou-o na cama e arrancou-lhe a calça de uma só vez. Tirou a própria roupa vendo o outro se apoiar no cotovelo enquanto mordia os lábios, admirando seu corpo.

_Que foi Cas? – perguntou sorrindo, vendo os olhos do _ex_-anjo se cravar na ereção que apontava pra frente. – Gostou? – e riu indo pra cima do moreno.

Beijou-lhe os lábios vermelhos e sentia o mundo morrer fora daquele quarto. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço, mordendo e chupando a pele branca ao som dos gemidos do seu Castiel.

O caçador beijou cada pedaço daquele corpo que conhecia tão bem, escorregou os dedos por cada músculo e quando chegou na virilha do moreno, passou a masturba-lo, do modo como Castiel gostava.

Não demorou a passar a língua, timidamente pela ponta, mas logo abriu a boca, engolindo-o por inteiro, chupando forte e fazendo um 'plop' ao tirá-lo da boca, para logo depois voltar a coloca-lo.

_Dean... – disse a voz ofegante e as mãos emaranhadas nos fios loiros do outro homem.

_Sim, Cas? – perguntou, levantando o olhar para poder ver o anjo com a face vermelha.

_Eu... Quero... Dean. – disse as palavras mal saiam de sua boca e o caçador sentiu o cabelo ser puxado com mais força, aquilo com certeza o excitava ainda mais.

_O que você quer Cas? – e subiu até o rosto corado, a fim de encarar os olhos azuis suplicantes.

_Eu... – e vermelhou ainda mais por causa da vergonha. – Eu quero que você... Entre. – disse por fim, ondulando o quadril em direção ao sexo do outro que deixou escapar um gemido angustiado. – Eu preciso que você entre, Dean. Preciso que me faça seu mais uma vez, – fechou os olhos sentindo o outro se pressionar mais em direção ao seu corpo. – e muito mais vezes depois dessa. – disse por fim.

Dean não esperou que ele pedisse de novo, abriu as pernas dele e enfiou-se no meio delas, o pênis pulsante pressionou-se devagar em direção ao corpo do moreno.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, sentindo Dean abrir seu corpo, como tantas vezes acontecera, por isso sabia que a dor logo passaria.

_Dean... Oh... Dean... – e puxou o quadril do loiro pra frente, fazendo-o entrar inteiro de uma vez.

_C-Cas... – e ofegou sentindo-se apertar por aquele corpo tão macio.

_Dean... – e puxou-o de novo para si, envolvendo os braços pelo pescoço e trazendo o loiro para um beijo.

O caçador passou a se movimentar, forte e rápido, levando Castiel à loucura, o moreno mordia e o arranhava, gemia mandando arrepios para o corpo do outro que cada vez mais se empenhava em dar prazer ao companheiro.

Gozaram juntos, um gemendo o nome do outro, abraçados e apertados, então Dean soltou-se dele e deitou ao seu lado, na cama que tantas vezes dirigiram.

_Cas... – chamou, virando o rosto para o lado, encarando os olhos azuis semicerrados.

_Hum? – e sorriu pra ele, espetando alguns fios de cabelo do loiro.

_Você... Você não acha que está na hora de todo mundo saber sobre a gente? Eu quero dizer... – e apoiou-se no cotovelo, levantando parcialmente o tronco para encara-lo melhor. – Eu pensei no que você falou, sobre se sentir traído e eu admito que também me sinto assim, mesmo que isso seja um acordo, mas eu... Não aguento te ver com outra pessoa que não seja eu, então... Eu queria saber o que você pensa em relação a isso...

_Isso é maravilhoso Dean, mas você acha que eles vão aceitar? Eu... Bem, eles não aceitam nem mesmo que um homem se envolva com outro aqui, Dean, imagina o líder deles. – disse, ficando preocupado de repente por ter se queixado há alguns dias atrás sobre isso.

_Eu faria isso por você, Cas, – e sorriu. – e também, se eles não aceitarem, vai ser como nos velhos tempos.

_Velhos tempos? – e imitou o loiro ao apoiar-se no cotovelo para vê-lo melhor. – Como assim nos velhos tempos?

_Apenas eu e você... – e sorriu feliz. – Contra o mundo!

Castiel abraçou-se a ele, rindo. Dormiram abraçados, resolveriam isso no da seguinte, por enquanto só queria ficar ali.

* * *

**N/a:** Ultimamente ando meio surtada com Future!Cas&Future!Dean, então é provável que eu faça mais desses dois *3*


End file.
